totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Morska szanta
Morska szanta (ang. Sea Shanty Mix) to dwunasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana w Nowe dzieci Rocka, przez wszystkich uczestników (oprócz Noah) gdy płyną łodziami do Nowej Fundlandii. Każda drużyna pokazuje, że ciężko pracuje, aby ukończyć wyzwanie, z wyjątkiem DJ'a, który używa tej piosenki jako metody eliminacji, nie śpiewając, podczas gdy Heather próbuje go namówić do śpiewania, aby utrzymać go w grze. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: Do Nowej to Fundlandii rejs, gdzie jej skalisty brzeg! Owen: Homara termidora zjem, krewetki, małże też! Gwen: Do jedzenia, nic tu nie ma, lepiej tam już być! Courtney: Wiosłujcie mocniej do zmęczenia, aż wam się zachce pić! Raz, raz, raz! Heather: Szanta to nie lada, piekielnie w ucho wpada! Tak! Dalej DJ, teraz ty! Tyler: Izzy chodź szajbuską jesteś, umiesz złapać coś! Izzy: Dzięki, to partner mój, z Irlandii to jest gość. Chcesz z nim zatańczyć, to jest twój! Cody i Sierra: Coś się narobimy, choć smażymy się! Gwen: Ja coś tam widzę? Courtney: Czy to możliwe? Mocno w prawo ster! Heather: Szanta to nie lada, piekielnie w ucho wpada! DJ: Mnie złapać nie masz szansy, nie za pomocą szanty! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore! Owen: I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor! Gwen: I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first! Courtney: Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst! Stroke, stroke, stroke! Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy! Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn! Tyler: Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish! Izzy: Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. And if you want the next drill, he's all yours! Cody i Sierra: Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried! Gwen: Courtney, do you see? Courtney: Could it be? Steer hard starboard side! Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy! DJ: No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty! Ciekawostki Ciągłości *Jest to druga z siedmiu piosenek, która została rozpoczęta przez Alejandro. *To druga z trzech piosenek, gdzie zawodnicy śpiewają o tym, gdzie są. Inne to Czego tu nie da kochać się i Kocham Paryż. *Jest to czwarta piosenka, w której uczestnicy śpiewają podczas podróży. Inne to Leć z nami już, Płyniemy tam i Czego tu nie da kochać się. *Jest to druga piosenka, którą zaśpiewano na łodziach. Pierwszą jest Płyniemy tam. *Jest to druga piosenka, w której Sierra i Cody śpiewają w tym samym czasie. Pierwszą jest Leć z nami już. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, od Nim umrze się, w której zaśpiewali DJ, Izzy i Tyler. **Jest to także ostatnia piosenka w której ta trójka zaśpiewała. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której tytuł nie jest w tekście piosenki. Pozostałe to: Eine Kleine, Cygański rap, W Londynie i Versus. Błędy *Pomimo, że Chris mówi DJ'owi, że zostanie wyeliminowany, jeśli nie będzie śpiewał, Noah nie śpiewa, ale nie został wyeliminowany. Galeria Morska_szanta_1.png|"Do Nowej to Fundlandii rejs, gdzie jej skalisty brzeg!" Morska_szanta_2.png|"Homara termidora zjem, krewetki, małże też!" Morska_szanta_3.png|"Do jedzenia, nic tu nie ma, lepiej tam już być!" S03E10_Raz,_raz.png|"Wiosłujcie mocniej do zmęczenia, aż wam się zachce pić!" Morska_szanta_4.png|"Raz, raz, raz!" Morska_szanta_5.png|"Szanta to nie lada, piekielnie w ucho wpada!" Morska_szanta_6.png|"Tak! Dalej DJ, teraz ty!" Morska_szanta_7.png|"Izzy chodź szajbuską jesteś, umiesz złapać coś!" Morska_szanta_8.png|"Dzięki, to partner mój, z Irlandii to jest gość." Morska_szanta_9.png|"Chcesz z nim zatańczyć, to jest twój!" S03E10 Cody i Sierra wiosłują.png|"Coś się narobimy, choć smażymy się!" Morska_szanta_10.png|"Ja coś tam widzę?" Morska_szanta_11.png|"Czy to możliwe?" Morska_szanta_12.png|"Mocno w prawo ster!" Morska_szanta_13.png|"Szanta to nie lada, piekielnie w ucho wpada!" Heather udaje się namówić DJ do śpiewania.PNG|"Mnie złapać nie masz szansy, nie za pomocą szanty!" Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki